Down a well not a Book, In a Book but not a Well
by Lady Lunara
Summary: A freaky crossover of Inu Yasha and fushigi Yugi its pretty good I think well like the title Miaka doesn't go in a book but down a well and Kagome goes into the book not the well this is the first chapter of how they get there so come read and review and
1. Miaka falls down a well, Kagome Finds a ...

Down A Well Not A Book  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inu Yasha or Fushigi Yugi (tears)  
  
**What if Miaka didn't find a book but a well (evil grin here) and Kagome never went down the well but ended up finding a book (hehehe). Observe as both girls struggle as they try to get back to their original world (hint: they are from the same world. Also they are at summer camp. )**  
  
" Hey Kagome what you doing?" Miaka said as she came running up to Kagome, who was playing volleyball. "Nothing just playing volleyball want to join?" Miaka shook her head. "Just was wondering where you were well I'll be in the woods ok. See you later." Miaka turns away and starts walking to the woods. :Ok I'll see you later then Miaka."  
  
As Miaka was walking in the woods she wandered unknowingly off the trail and wandered aimlessly deeper into the woods. Then about an hour later after walking she realizes she no longer knows where the hell she is. "Dammit I did it again, I'm lost. That will teach me to daydream while needing to pay attention." She kicked at a rock as she decided to just turn around and walk. Well as she did that her mind went off daydreaming again. Deeper she traveled into the woods, that is until her foot caught on a stick she let out as shriek as she fell forward. As she fell she noticed she was falling straight into a well. Deeper she fell into the dark well yet she never hit bottom, but she ened up on the bottom anyway. But Miaka lay unconscious. No she had not hit her head on the way down, nor sustained any injuries no, no, Miaka the coward had fainted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"See ya later guys." Kagome shouted as she ran off to the lake to take a swim. She got to the lake, threw off her clothes and dove in.  
  
The lake was a crystal pool of pristine water. She dove deep trying to reach the bottom of the lake though she'd never made it before. But today strange things are happening and Kagome managed to reach the bottom. Happy at her luck she swam around until she found a wooden box. "Better go up." She thought "Running out of air." She continued the thought with funny little pictures of her drowning flitting through her head. Kagome grabbed the box and swam to the surface. Once on shore Kagome ran to secret area only she knew of. " Oh dammit" She cried when she slipped on some moss and fell on her butt. The box soared through the air and broke on a boulder. Kagome crawled over to the remains. "Oh cool a book. Wow and its not even damp." Kagome sat in glee at finding the book. Kagome's eagerness prompted her to read the title "Hhmm, Universe of the Four Gods. I wonder." She opened the book and strange images flew through her mind as she read the first page. Yet she heard and remembered only one word "Priestess." The book sent out a great sucking wind and Kagome couldn't even scream as she was sucked into the book. The book fell to the ground in the now empty hidden area. But the book had closed when it hit the ground. One faint noise could be heard, a small cry of "Hheellpp!" that came from the book. But faded into secluded silence.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hi there everybody this is my new fanfic better than all the rest (of mine anyway) well this is a cross over between Fushigi Yugi and Inu Yasha I hope you like it please read and review. Oh and have a nice day. 


	2. Miaka awakens, Kagome seeks help

Chapter 2  
  
(Observe the reactions of each girl as they both realize their no longer in the same place nor time. And the outcome for one of the girls is something you would not expect. Read on to find out the greatest misfortune to befall any girl happens to Miaka. (HeHeHe) enjoy. *Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Fushigi Yugi*)  
  
"Hhmm, My nice, warm bed." Miaka thought as she stirred beneath the covers. Miaka was content to stay in her bed until the camp bell sounded. That is until she felt an arm wrapped around her just beneath her breasts. She lifted the covers carefully as she gasped when she realized she was naked and that a mans arm was thrown over her. She carefully turned over to look into the sleeping face of a handsome young man, who to her shock of modesty was naked too.  
  
"Oh my God!" Miaka thought. "What has he done or worse what have I done?" Miaka couldn't stand him. She could feel something against her hip that she shouldn't be feeling until she was married. And with that Miaka freaked out.  
  
"Yyeeaahhh!" Miaka screamed as she flung herself from the covers and crouched against the wall, looking for a nearby door but to no avail it was across the bed, and to her great horror the man had awoken. He got up and to her great relief wrapped a blanket around his waist.  
  
"W.Wh.Who are you and what do you want with me?" Miaka cried, now realizing this man was not so bad to look at. The man answered in a hushed tone. "Shhh.not so loud. I'm no one to be afraid of." The man tried a little humor as the girls slight body started to sway. "Just your friendly skirt checker, Miroku the monk at your service." Miaka only heard half of what he had said and no more. The reason for that is Miaka the coward had yet again fainted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome voiced aloud in the busy market place where she had appeared.  
  
"This is not summer camp, Where's Todo? I need to tell him we're no longer in Kansas." Kagome tried a little humor to cheer herself up but she was still scared out of her wits.  
  
Kagome looked around until she saw a friendly looking boy with his hair pulled back so that it stuck straight up in the air and he was carrying books as if going to school (Can somebody say Chiriko. Ya'll see where I'm going with this now don't ya?" Kagome walked over to the little boy, "Hey kid excuse me I know this sounds dumb but where am I?" The little boy turned to her and smiled. "Why you are in Konan Kingdom ruled by Emperor Hotohori." The little boy then turned around and began to walk away. "Hey wait, please don't leave me alone here. Hey uhh..My names Kagome what's yours?" The little boy looked pleases with her question. "I'm Chiriko or at least that's the name of my star so that's what they call me.Hey your not from around here do you know anybody?" Kagome got tense. The little boy noticed and smiled at her. "No I don't know anyone can you help me I don't know how I got here or how to get home?" Chiriko thought on this for a moment and the smiled. "We could see if the guards would let you see the Emperor how about that?" Kagome was a little afraid of that idea but what else could she do? "Ok what could it hurt?" Kagome said as Chiriko started to lead her to a huge ornate castle.  
  
Kagome had one idea in her mind at this moment thought "Will this emperor be the kind that rapes or the kind that kills." The idea sent shivers up her spine and she reached up her hand to encompass her neck as thought as to protect it. But Kagome had little time to dwell on her thoughts as they neared the gates to the palace and walked into the outer court.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well that's chapter 2 for that girl who requested it hope you like it. Well the story will get weirder for Kagome soon enough give me a chapter or more and you'll be shocked at what happens. Well hope you enjoy the story. 


	3. Miaka wakes up again,Kagome meets the em...

Chapter 3  
  
(Well you all have read what's happened to Miaka and Kagome, Now observe as Miaka wakes up yet again and Kagome takes the responsible mature approach to her dilemma as she continues on with Chiriko.* Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha (though I wish I did) or Fushigi Yugi.* Well enjoy the story as it continues on.)  
  
  
  
"Hmm.Tell me what I remember is a dream" Miaka mumbled as she slowly awakened. "Sorry beautiful but this is all as real as day, cause if your dreaming then so am I. And if that be the case I pray the spirits never wake me up" Miaka heard a man say. Miaka looked around and leaning against a wall was the same man she had woken up naked with a while ago at least now he was clothed. "NAKED!" Miaka's mind screamed as she raised the covers only to realize that she was still without clothing. "Where the HELL are my clothes you pervert." Miaka screamed at the man. "Hey now calm down. When I found you in the bottom of a well, your clothes were damp and I didn't want you to catch a cold (right that's what it was * wink, wink*) So I took them off you. See there over by the fire they're drying, and since this hut was a little cold when I first brought you in I decided to lie down with you so as to keep you properly warm. See I meant no harm only to keep you safe." "Yeah right!" Miaka thought as so pulled the blanket around herself so get her clothes, but to her great humiliation the blanket slipped giving the man a grand view of her chest. She looked at the man and he seemed to have a horribly pleased look on his face and a smug smile that she wanted to slap off of his face. "So who are you?" Miaka questioned him, "Me I am Miroku a simple monk, the real question is who are you and how you got in the well."  
  
So Miaka went on to explain to Miroku how she got to this place and she came to realize that she's no longer in her own time, perhaps the same world but not the same place or time. In turn Miroku explained where they were and the time, and came to know Miaka as a needy person always needing someone to be there to help her. Miaka already knew she was in the midst of a lecher but she figured she was safe enough for now, but then Miaka wondered about the well and how when she fell down it she ended up here in this place. But only time would tell.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
" So Chiriko is the emperor a nice man.?" Chiroko thought on that for a minute and nodded, "Yes, I believe he is a nice man at least that's what everybody says about him. Also those who get to see him think that he's a very good-looking man. I am proud to have him as our emperor, he's nice to the people and the people are loyal to him.  
  
Kagome and Chiriko continued on into the palace gardens and on inside the palace coming to a desk where a secretary sat. "What do you want?" Demanded the secretary. "We would like to speak with the emperor if he is available at the moment please?" The secretary looked at some scrolls and mumbled to himself. "If you must you can manage 10 minutes in a hour and half if you get back in time. Now be gone I am busy be back in an hour and a half or not at all."  
  
So Kagome and Chiriko decided to go to the market place for a while and there Chiriko treated Kagome to the fine foods of Konan. And there they waited for an hour until they decided to get up and walk around the palace until it was their turn to visit with the emperor.  
  
"Hey Chiriko how much longer till we meet with the emperor?" Kagome asked Chiroko one their first lap around the palace. "Oh about 10-20 more minutes and then it will be our turn to speak with him then you can find out all that you need to know that he may know. But don't worry our emperor is fair and kind you need not fear him for your life. If anything compliment him on his looks, I hear he's rather vain so suck up and you'll be alright."  
  
Ten minutes later they went back to the secretary and asked if it was their turn. "Yes the emperor is now available to speak with you. Tidy your clothes and then do not speak unless asked or spoken to. Do you understand?" They both nodded in the affirmative. Then the secretary guided them to the throne room and there he left them. Then the gigantic doors began to open to an ornate room where before them sat the emperor of Konan.  
  
The Emperor spoke "Welcome Priestess of Suzaku, We've been waiting for you."  
  
Kagome hears this, and looks around suddenly she felt dizzy as her world spinned about her and she fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Well people that's chapter 3. Hope you like it leave a review if you want chapter 4. If so I'll start writing it till then enjoy what I have to offer for your enjoyment. Later) 


	4. Bear my Child, Priestess of Suzaku

Hi people's this is chapter 4 for this Fic. Miaka's getting along well with Miroku for now, and Kagome has finally passed out when she hears she's a priestess. What happens next well you'll have to read the story to find that out. Well hope you like the story oh yeah I hate to sat this but (tears 'sniff' *I do not own Inu Yahsa or Fushigi Yugi* There you all happy now(sob). Oh well I'll live, on with the story.  
  
************************************************************************  
"Hey Miroku how do you think I got here from the well?" Miaka wondered as she conversed with Miroku, who was looking at her strangely. "Hhmm.I don't know but I guess you'll just have to stay here for a while till we found out how.Hey Miaka what do you look for in a guy?. Just out of curiosity" Miroku tried to be subtle this time in getting the girl to like him, the last time he just bluntly asked a girl to bear his child he was slapped and the girl called for her father and god knows how he avoided execution "Probably because I'm a monk" he thought. "Hhhmmm.I guess I like someone who knows Martial arts and are tall with black hair and gray eyes or is it more amber, yellowish oh well I guess both." (Who does the guy Miaka's describing sound like?Hmm, Tamahome perhaps) Miaka said with a naïve smile. "Good" thought Miroku "My chances are better than I thought. "Hey Miaka lets go for a walk there's a beautiful waterfall I'd like you to see, Miroku had a plan and he was hoping it would work. "Ok lets go." Miaka clueless as to what Miroku's plans were.  
"Hey Miroku this place is beautiful. Hey why are we here?" Miaka was curious. Miroku decided to put his plan into action. He walked up to Miaka and held her in a rather questioning embrace placing his hands on her butt. "Hey Miroku your hands are." Miroku didn't give her a chance to continue "Miaka many years ago my grandfather had a hole created in his hand by an evil demon named Naraku (deliberately not mentioning the fact that his grandfather meet Naraku (who was disguised as a woman) when trying to sleep with her/him.). And that hole is my family's curse and ever since that day the hole in his hand grew and when he had a son my father he had a hole in his hand too and when I was born I had a hole in my hand as well. And it is my curse that everyday the hole gets bigger until the day it gets so big that it will swallow me. Because you see the hole sucks in anything in its path and eventually it will suck me in to." Miaka stood there taking it all in. "But Miroku what does this have to do with me?" Miroku was glad she'd asked. "Miaka all my life I've been searching for that demon so as to destroy it and have the hole disappear from my hand. But I'm afraid that my life may be claimed by the dead before I can find him. So I implore you so that I if I die I'll die with the knowledge that someone will carry on after me. Miaka will you bear my child? Will you bear me a son to carry on my mission to destroy the evil demon Naraku?"  
************************************************************************  
  
"Kagome.Kagome. wake up Kagome" Chiriko pleaded vigorously to the unconscious Kagome. All were gathered all about her even the emperor. "Hhhmmm.What?. Who's talking? What's going on? Chiriko where are we? Why am I on the floor and who is he?" Kagome asked looking up into the worried expression of a handsome man with a strange looking hat on his head. "Why Kagome that's the emperor of Konan Emperor Hotohori. Kagome are you all right? You fainted. Are you ill?" Chiriko questioned.  
  
Chiriko was worried about his new friend. "Oh yeah we came in and you, I believe it was Emperor Hotohori, said Welcome Priestess of Suzaku, which must be some mistake because I'm no priestess.(Which is kind of ironic because in Inu Yasha Kagome is the reincarnation of a priestess.) The Hotohori guy smiled gently at Kagome. "We are afraid you are mistaken, for we did mean that you were the priestess of Suzaku. A girl from another world will appear to become the new priestess of Suzaku. That means you. Kagome was it? "Girl from a new world. Me? How can it be me? Oh damn you, you stupid book wherever or whatever it was." Kagome thought as she took in her newest situation. Kagome felt dizzy again. This was all just too much for her. She found a book she opened it and it sucked her in. She ended up in some strange place and time, meeting a strange boy, who takes her to his emperor, who calls her a priestess. It was all just to much for her mind to take in. "I want my mom, I want Sota, I want my grandpa and my room. I just want to go home. Kagome thought as the world about her started to fade again, her world began to spin about her. The people about her stared at her as she fell back to the floor in a dead faint saying "I wish I'd never gone to summer camp" as she fell. "What's a summer camp?" Hotohori asked Chiriko as he tried to rouse the unconscious Kagome.  
************************************************************************  
Hi's and Salutations everybody. How'd you all like chapter 4. Miaka is asked to bear Miroku's child, and Kagome is freaked out after she wakes up, only to faint again. (And I thought that fainting was Miaka's forte but whatever.) Well I'll write and post chapter 5 if I get hey how about 5 reviews (for chapter 4). So come people and read this freaky crossover of two wonderful animes and leave reviews so I can write some more. Enjoy my story and Buh Byes.  
  
Story courtesy of ME (otherwise Known as Lady Lunara) (holds up peace sign) I do not own Inu Yasha or Fushigi Yugi "Oh I said that already probably because I need to remind myself." (Tears) But I love Inu Yasha anyways. 


End file.
